


Small and Tall

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, mermaid, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about Meremy (Jerematt, Doolragg, Dragg)</p><p>There is so many names for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beanie

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so if you put one word into the comments I shall write something about it, I've got a few drabbles waiting to be posted... also maybe a chaptered fic about these two...

"It's getting colder" mentioned Jeremy rummaging through Matt's boxes, even though he told him that he would go through them later his boyfriend insisted to take a look at his stuff. Not unpack it, not organise where it go, just go through his stuff. Nothing was safe, besides that box he had hidden at the back of the cupboard. 

"Cooler breeze at least" replied Matt scrolling through Twitter,

"I hope it gets colder faster" said Jeremy,

"Why?" asked the taller man stretching out on the bed,

"Staying inside" responded Jeremy,

"Snow?" suggested Matt,

"Or staying inside?" replied Jeremy,

"You don't like snow?" asked Matt,

"A little bit but- hey! What's this?" asked Jeremy pulling out a box clearly labelled hats and scarves,

"It says it on the side" replied Matt,

"You have beanies?" asked the shorter man excitedly,

"Yeah..." replied Matt slowly,

"This ones green, and it's Mario party" said Jeremy holding up one of his favourite beanies

"Thank you captain obvious" replied the taller man sitting up and crossing his legs,

"Put it on" said Jeremy jumping up and onto the bed in front of him,

"What?" questioned Matt,

"The beanie, put it on, please" begged Jeremy,

"Ah, okay then" said Matt taking the beanie from his boyfriend and putting it on his head, he watched as Jeremy's eyes practically grew bigger with excitement,

"So cute" said Jeremy trying to contain himself,

"What? Really?" asked Matt,

"Why wouldn't you be?" asked Jeremy, he blinked for a couple of seconds trying to process what was happening, 

"Wait" said Matt jumping off the bed and grabbing the red beanie with a mushroom on it, he jumped back onto the bed and tried to place it on his boyfriends head, he failed epically and it ended up over his eyes. Jeremy grinned while Matt fixed it,

"There, now we match" said Matt proudly,

"Dork" replied Jeremy leaning forward and pecking him on the lips, Matt returned the gesture by cupping his boyfriend face with his hands and kissing him, guess who was going to be wearing this beanie tomorrow when he went out.


	2. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Invisible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey still open to prompts for this ship, got a long one? Send it here- writingcanbehard.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Like a drabble? Put one word in the comments.

It had begun when Joel had agreed to take Jeremy in as an assistant, but it hadn’t stopped there, now the shorter man carried around all sorts of potions to mess with them, Matt was pretty sure he wasn’t allowed to do this. Especially because sometimes when a potion affects someone they don’t tend to notice it, for example Lindsay seemed to be faster than usual when racing Michael thanks to a potion mixer. Much better than the time Kdin had won against everyone else at the task of carrying the most logs, the others didn’t believe that it was Jeremy who had done it until they had caught him laughing his ass off under a tree. 

Most times it was annoying though, recently he had learnt invisibility potions and it was going to be the death of them. Thats why at the moment Kdin, Lindsay and him were hiding throughout his and Jeremys house. Kdin was hiding under his bed, Lindsay behind the door and Matt had been following behind his boyfriend for a few minutes now making creepy noises, breaking branches. Jeremy had become agitated with every step, Matt crept towards the shorter man and grabbed at his ankle, Jeremy shouted and fell down with a thump.

“Alright, ha ha, very funny, piss off now” said Jeremy standing back up and heading quicker to his house, Matt ran after him but the door was closed on his face, he watched through the window as his feet was grabbed by Kdin and Lindsay tripping him. A red-faced Jeremy stormed out of their house, he clutched his sides then fell to the ground laughing, his boyfriend turned to him with a sour expression. Matt glanced down at his hands to find them visible,

“Oh shit” said Matt, Jeremy ran over to him then tackled him to the ground. 

“You planned this didn’t you” said Jeremy tickling his Matts sides,

“No- I didn’t I- stop, c’mon” laughed the taller man. 

“Say you’re sorry” replied his boyfriend,

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry... you left your potions for anyone to get” said Matt, Jeremy rolled his eyes and dropped his head onto Matt's chest,

“I’d hope Kdin would get the potion of harming” replied Jeremy,

“Same” said the now visible man leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. A familiar liquid hit them turning them both invisible,

“Payback” shouted Kdin who was also visible,

“I’ve got milk in the fridge” sighed Matt, 

“Or we could get him with a slow potion” replied Jeremy,

“God I love you” confessed Matt,

“I know, now lets get that asshole” said Jeremy.


	3. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to put one word in the comments for a Drabble or if you'd like a longer fic written check out my tumblr at writingcanbehard.tumblr.com/ask

"I'm heading out to grab a few things" said Jeremy,

"It's cold out, take a my hoodie" replied Matt tossing him his hoodie, he stared at it for a few moments before putting it on. 

"You don't wanna come?" asked Jeremy,

"Well, are we talking to the store or y'know?" asked Matt with a wink,

"Gross" replied Jeremy rolling his eyes, the grin on his face never went away though,

"I love you" said Matt,

"I love you too" replied the shorter man shutting the front door behind him, he could hear shouts and screaming from down the hall and crept towards the elevator. The air outside was nippy, Jeremy zipped up Matts favourite hoodie and pulled it closer to him, he doesn't even know why he was wearing this. Nobody was allowed to wear this hoodie, the walk to the store was quick, surprising how many people where out on a Thursday night. It was just after eight, the lines were short, nobody got in his way. No need for a shopping cart he could carry two plastic bags home by himself, maybe he should buy some actual bags for this kind of stuff. Maybe he and Matt could do some more shopping on Saturday, or Sunday, depends if they were going to see that movie and lunch. 

As he made his way out of the store he watched as a firetruck blared past with its sirens on, Jeremy couldn't help but speed up his steps, their apartment was two blocks away. An ambulance went past him and turned into his street, he broke into a sprint clenching his fists tight around the plastic bags. He could see the flashing on the lights before he could see them, the truck was basically parked on the grass, the smoke alarm must have gone off through the house sending them all scrambling down the stairs, did their smoke alarm get fixed? Jeremy stumbled closer towards the crowd looking out for his boyfriend, the tall man was no where to be spotted. 

"Which floor?" asked Jeremy to one oft he crowd members,

"Third, they said one of them had a fight with their boyfriend and he tried to set her on fire with a deodorant can but it exploded in his hand setting the room on fire, minor burns on her, not sure about the boyfriend" replied the man shaking his head, Jeremy covered his mouth trying to hold back the sob that threatened to break through.

"Anyone else hurt?" asked Jeremy,

"Not sure, won't let anyone who didn't live on that floor close" replied the man, Jeremy swore under his breathe but made his way over to the ambulance. 

"Where you going?" asked the man,

"I live on that floor" replied Jeremy over his shoulder, he tried to move closer to them but was stopped by a officer. 

"Sir you can't get any closer" said the officer,

"I just need to check, too see if he's there, need to see if...- Matt!" shouted Jeremy relieved his boyfriend was there and safe, a mask sat on his face. Hopefully nothing too bad,

"What's your relation with the young man there?" asked the officer,

"He's my boyfriend, can I see him now" replied Jeremy,

"I don't think that would be appropriate" responded the officer shifting uncomfortably. 

"Appropriate? There is literally a straight couple over there making out next to the ambulance" snapped Jeremy,

"Only those who live on the third floor are permitted to see the other" said the officer puffing up his chest,

"Good thing I'm the one with their name on the contract, now I'm going to see him" replied Jeremy ignoring the cop and moving past him, he dropped the bags and flung his arms around matts chest. He buried his head against Matt, his boyfriends hand held the back of his head,

"I'm sorry" said Jeremy, the taller man scoffed and removed the small oxegyn mask,

"Not that bad, plus it's not your fault" rasped Matt,

"I'd thought you'd..." began Jeremy, his words began to fail him instead he just leaned against his boyfriend, failing to hold back tears. 

"I know, hey, hey, I know, I'm here" soothed Matt, if anyone was watching the two of them he didn't care.


	4. Spooky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a drabble prompt about this pairing? Send in one word for one, got a longer prompt? Send it to writingcanbehard.tumblr.com still haven't gotten any prompts there yet

Matt and Jeremy stood at the end of the hallway waiting for the two assholes to finally change the light, it had been half an hour and there was no sign that they were coming back, Jeremy started recording for the hell of it. Matt had been trying to make light of the situation but seeing as it was dark, cramped, and full of murderous ghosts. His boyfriend after winning the rock, paper and scissors to see who would go find out what the fuck was going on suggested that they wait it out. 

So they were. 

"I'm gunna kill them" said Matt,

"Not if I get them first" replied Jeremy,

"Okay how bout this, we both go" suggested Matt, 

"Ah fuck it, fine, lets go" said Jeremy, Matt led the way with his phone. It seemed like a good idea at first, anyone in front of them would scare Matt and wouldn't see the piss running down his legs, five more doors to go and they would be home free, well at least choking two idiots for doing this to them. 

Jeremy was holding the flashlight to watch the ground so nothing would trip him, a shadow appeared for half a second on the ground as if someone was behind them. He jumped and swung around, Matt must have noticed the warmth no longer pressing against his back and turned as well,

"What?" asked Matt,

"I thought I saw something" replied Jeremy,

"Are you trying to scare me?" questioned Matt,

"No... I just-" tried Jeremy,

"Come on, let's leave" replied Matt turning back around and heading for the door, Jeremy complied thinking it must have been a trick of the light. So many windows in here it must have been something like that, they passed two more doors and he felt a hot breathe against the back of his neck. Jeremy screamed and ran past his boyfriend, he managed to grab Matts hand as he ran past not caring about running into anything. 

"Hey!" said Matt but didn't complain when they got to the door and wrenched it open, outside Joel and Adam were laughing their heads off with camera man Blaine recording the two of them. Jeremy had collapsed to the ground then pulled himself into a ball, the laughing stopped when Matt sat in front of him carefully, 

"What happened?" asked Matt,

"Hot breathe against my neck" replied Jeremy, he could feel all of the blood from his face had disappeared. He wasn't trying to be scare Joel and Adam he was just telling them what had happened, it also just happened to be something scary. 

They were given five minutes to calm themselves down which involved cuddling and kisses, Adam called them gay, Matt had replied with he hoped so. After they settled they recorded a bit for the video with the leftover adrenaline mixed in with fear, it involved name calling mostly. 

Assholes.


	5. Foreheads kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a cute idea for a Drabble, leave one word or like a idea I guess, this one was two words but if they just commented the word forehead it wouldn't make sense, anyway. Got a longer idea you'd like to see in a fic that will most likely be around a thousand words or so then send it to writingcanbehard.tumblr.com/ask

One placed erratically on his forehead, it's in a different each spot each day in the morning as they are waking up, because it's seven am and their breathe stinks, Matt is the only one fully awake after having his coffee. Gross, monster is for him but he can't have it till he gets to the office, which means Matt gets to drive. 

One just above his right eyebrow as they get to work because Matt heads straight to go and edit while Jeremy goes to the kitchen, he stops by the achievement hunter office not to see his boss but to see Kdin and the others in team thugs, no news so he heads to his office shared with you guessed it Matt. Who is already waist deep in editing, he settles down to edit, feeling more awake now. He notices that his computer has been on since last night for reasons that he didn't feel like waiting around to let it she just so he could open the file up once again, but now he can't be bothered to save and reset the computer. It's one of the main rules when working with editing software, he knows it going to come back and bite him in the ass but he doesn't care enough to do anything. 

They take a break from editing to record a few imaginary achievements, Joel joins in for the first one, the Matt for the second one. He receives a kiss on the cheek before they start which stumps him for a second before they hit record. Out of the pair of them it was probably Jeremy that wasn't used to the personal displays of affection, or pda as some people liked to call it, he wasn't used to being as out there as some of his other relationships. Both Matt and him were bisexual but the difference was that this way Jeremy's third relationship where Matt was on his eighth maybe more, it had frightened him when exes had been brought up, he felt inexperienced. 

After lunch, which is left over pasta from last night, amazing how they managed to have a meal that wasn't have breadsticks half kfc but Jeremy had challenged his boyfriend that he didn't know how to cook pasta or anything. So hopefully they would be trying to eat probably this week, or for the next two days until they both gave up. 

The next two hours is spent editing the newest how to, close to the end he forgets to save what he had done so far. Adam compares him to Michael as he flips his shit, he then proceed to hide in a box for twenty minutes until Matt convinced him to get out, hiding in a box was much better than climbing on top of a desk and yelling at his computer like some British coworker of his. Matt will spend ten minutes with him just holding him, telling him how amazing he is, his boyfriend will deny saying any of this in any lets plays just to tease him. 

Matt gives the most forehead kisses but that doesn't mean that Jeremy doesn't try, it's when Matt is most frustrated either by a level he is trying to get through or he is building something in minecraft that he can't record because of how little he is talking, oh and it's supposed to be ready by tomorrow. 

Doesn't matter which side Jeremy is sitting or standing on, he either leans in or stands on his tippy toes to kiss him on the temple, he can almost feel Matt relax under his lips.

Matt gives him more kisses, but Jeremy gives him the meaningful ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might try to do the blanket fort one another day, I can't promise anything though, I want to put these out everyday. And I will probably for another week, but then I have to really focus on the secret Santa fic I have to finish.
> 
> *21/11/14* SO I really have to finish off that secret Santa fic, it's freewood and I'm excited about it cause it's 3,000+ and I'm not done, digging a deeper hole... Oh well.


	6. Mermaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm doing these again. My smol and tol babes have gone so far <3
> 
> xCabooseRTRvB: Mermaid

Matt tried his best to hold onto the ropes, he could only see a few crew members left on the ship, it was so hard to see through the rain that was pouring down. Their captain shouted out for them to bring in the ropes, two other men grabbed him and pulled him with them to climb up to the sails. He was one of the best climbers, so it was surprising when only he remained clinging to the ropes. 

He heard shouting from the deck, the ship's front connected with a mass of rock, the ship was old but he didn't realise how old it was exactly until the ship began to break apart, the shock rippled through the whole ship. He was thrown from the top and fell into the dark water, he came up gasping from breath only for a wave to throw him back under. He sunk down into the water for what felt like to be the last time, he could of sworn he felt arms wrap around his middle. 

 

He awoke to the sun gazing down harshly above him, the waves lapping gently despite last night's terrifying storm,he lay in what seemed to be a lifeboat, he doesn't remember finding one or getting on it. The sky was as blue as could be, yet he still felt water hit the side of his face, at first he thought it might be the waves but he could hear giggling along with it. Matt sat up looking around trying to find who was spitting water at him, expecting to find a crew member or at least some kids after washing up on a beach he was surprised to find no one in site. A ripple in the water showed that there was some fish nearby or someone was messing with him. 

"Who ever it was I don't appreciate that." says Matt,

"That? You mean saving your life?" asks a voice from behind him, he spun around but found no one sitting there. 

"Where are you?" asks Matt,

"In the water." replies the male voice,

"Why?" asks Matt,

"Because I live here." says the man,

"On this boat?" asks Matt,

"In the water, you humans are thick sometimes" says the stranger surprisingly. 

"You humans? So what are you?" asks Matt,

"I don't know what name you call us, is that what you are, a human?" asks the stranger,

"A human yes, I am a man" replies Matt.

"Are all mans like you?" asks the stranger, this question seemed thought out more than the others,

"Like me? What do you mean?" asks Matt,

"Beautiful" says the stranger. 

"Oh, I, uh, no." says Matt,

"Okay, well you are" says the man, whoever it was kept moving around the water,

"Are you flirting with me?" asks Matt,

"I don't know what that is" he replies,

"It's when you think someone is beautiful and you want to be together" responds Matt,

"Together?" he asks,

"Have sex, fuck, bang, mate" replies Matt,

"Mate? Yes, mate" he replies,

"So you would like to?" asks Matt, was he falling for a smooth talking voice, he hadn't exactly seem the guys face yet, not that it mattered. Or maybe it did, wait, guy? Oh god. 

"Maybe, I believe both people have to agree, do you?" he asks,

"What's your name?" asks Matt,

"My people don't talk like this, so the translation gets a bit lost, I think in this language it's Jerem" he replies,

"Jerem?" asks Matt,

"Or Jeremy" says the voice, 

"Jeremy, hi, I'm Matt" says Matt introduces himself,

"Hi" says Jeremy,

"I don't know what you look like" says Matt,

"I look similar, we share some features" explains Jeremy slowly,

"Can I see you?" asks Matt,

"Okay, but there are some things that are different about us" replies Jeremy,

"It can't be that bad" says Matt, 

“Close your eyes” says Jeremy

“Alright” replies Matt closing his eyes and putting his hands over his eyes,

“Are those where your eyes are?”

“WHAT?” asks Matt afraid to open his eyes,

“I’m kidding” replies Jeremy,

“Oh thank god” says Matt,

“O-Okay, open your eyes” stutters Jeremy, Matt prays as he opens his eyes, the top half of his rescuer makes his breath hitch, and where the man's legs should be a tiny long blue tail was there in its place, his jaw dropped while looking at him,

“Can you stop staring?” asks Jeremy,

“Oh sorry” says Matt who glanced to the ground to the spot Jeremy's tail, blushing he looked away to the sky,

“Why were you on that boat?” asks Jeremy,

“I was trying to get away” replies Matt,

“To where?” asks Jeremy,

“Wherever the boat was going” says Matt,

“Will you come with me?” asks Jeremy,

“Why?” responds Matt,

“To get away” says Jeremy,

“Where?” asks Matt,

“Wherever I’m going” replies Jeremy taking a hold of Matt's hands, he could feel his heart leap into his throat,

“Yes” replies Matt, he hasn’t noticed that Jeremy has pulled him down into the deep ocean until the water goes past his neck, Matt's eyes go fuzzy as he stares into Jeremy's eyes. Glancing up he can see the light from the sun get further and further away.

_Wherever you’re going._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an ambigious ending.
> 
> Put one to three words as a prompt in the comments, its all Jeremy/Matt tho


	7. Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinju_Tori: Frost

Jeremy shivered as he stood next to the car, middle of fucking winter and Matt Bragg couldn’t hand the keys to the car to his boyfriend before running back inside, up seven flights to their apartment to grab a bag of things he would need at work that day.

“Fuck you Bragg” said Jeremy to himself, his beanie keeps his head warm but his fingers, he didn’t think to bring anything other than a beanie and a good jacket. His fingers clutched his jacket as he folded his arms over, he closed his eyes as the wind picked up, maybe they should have a snow day this weekend if the weather persisted, snowmans and hot chocolate. Maybe even catch up on a few movies, a bit of destiny, slow cook a dinner or two, speaking of which they should go shopping soon, he need to get Matt into eating food that was good for him, and not having lunch at McDonald's every da-

A snow ball smacks him in his crossed arms and he opens his eyes to find a grinning boyfriend with one less snowball in his hands, there is a beat before Jeremy runs to the sidewalk and scoops up some snow and tosses it at Matt, the taller man attempted to duck and slipped on the icy road,

“Uuhhpp” shouted Matt as he fell onto his butt, 

“Oh god, Matt you okay?” asked Jeremy carefully fast walking to his boyfriend, at the last moment he slipped and fell down onto Matt,

“Jeremy, are you falling for me?” asked Matt,

“Shut up, oh my god” replied Jeremy standing up and helping his boyfriend up,

“You love me” said Matt,

“I do but it's fucking freezing” responded Jeremy leaning into him. Matt wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend and kissed the top of his end,

“Yeah it is pretty cold” replied Matt hurrying into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put one to three words as a prompt in the comments, its all Jeremy/Matt tho


End file.
